TSQ: Frozen Fever
by PKWolf014
Summary: Determined to celebrate her mothers birthday no matter the cost, things start getting interesting when Haedryin comes down with a cold. AU Female Hiccup (Haedryin) Male Astrid (Asher)


**Authors Note: This is the first thing in my Snow Queen AU that hasn't been written from first person. It was weird. ;) For future reference, _This is singing._**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Snow Queen: Frozen Fever

Haedryin waves her hand and the small ice figure and appears on top of the red cake. Haedryin stares at it for a second her eyes narrowing fingers curling in on themselves before she shakes her head.

"To lonely." She decides and waves her hand again and Haedryin and Valka stand next to each other both looking glum, "Stiff." Haedryin says and waves her hand again and the ice figure appears, valka resting a hand on Haedryin's shoulder as she cries into her fingers over Stoick's death. Her eyes widen at the sight, "I can't to that." She mutters and waves her hand; Valka standing next to Cloudjumper appears on the cake. Haedryin takes a deep breath. "Come on Iyn, this is for mom." Haedryin says and bite downs on her lip as she stares at the ice figures deciding whether or not to change it…. _again._

"Relax! It looks great." Asher assures and dumps his large paintbrush into a bucket of paint that's hanging from Stormfly's saddle. Haedryin doesn't look at him as she stares at the cake her fingers twitching.

"I just want it to be perfect." Haedryin says and Asher looks over at her smiling.

"Speaking of perfect, check this out." Asher commands and gestures to the sign that's hanging in the Great Hall reading: Happy Birthday Valka.

Haedryin stares at the different colors and smiles weakly. She walks forward her skirt dragging on the ground and Asher jumps down from Stormfly."Asher are you sure I can leave you in charge here?" Haedryin asks and spots a bit of purple paint on his chin.

"Absolutely, milady." Asher assures and Haedryin licks her finger before she wipes away the paint from Asher's face. She straightens a flower pot and looks around at the Great Hall.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to the Great Hall." She says and rubs her nose along her sleeve and Toothless looks at her questionably.

"What could happen? It's all set." Asher says with a humorous voice and Haedryin looks up and gasps her green eyes widening several times their regular size.

"Ruff, Tuff what are you doing!" Haedryin demands staring at the twins with horror. The two both turn around and look and her hands covered in icing frosting all over their faces. They give the Haddock a sheepish smile as she stares at them frozen.

"We're not eating cake." Both say at the same time. Haedryin sighs, shakes her head and walks forward over to them and staring at the cake.

"It's for my mom." She says and Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at each other guilty expressions playing across their messy faces.

"And it's for your mother." Ruffnut says and Haedryin turns away as both twins spit out the cake bits in their hands and shove them back onto the cake and pat them for good measure.

A horn blows and Haedryin jumps, her face breaking into a wide smile, "Oh! It's time!" She says and Asher walks over to her.

The twins walk over to her and Tuffnut jumps, "It's time!" He says and Ruffnut looks at Haedryin's back and then at Tuffnut.

"For what?" She asks.

Haedryin turns around and laughs slightly and looks at Asher, "Sure you got this?" She ask and Asher nods his head.

"I'm sure." He assures and stares at his chieftess his arms across his chest. Haedryin backs up and lifts up both her hands and ice spikes shoot down from the ceiling and Haedryin turns it to water and they hover in place. She looks back at Asher Toothless trailing after the girl and Haedryin looks back at Asher.

"Don't let anyone in before we're ready." She commands and Asher nods.

"I won't." He says and Haedryin looks at him.

"And don't touch anything!" Haedryin adds.

Asher leans against Stormfly and looks at her, "I won't. I'm just going to stand here." He says and laughs softly. Tuffnut walks past him.

"I'm probably going to walk around." He says and Ruffnut rolls her eyes at her brother's antics.

"Keep an eye on that cake!" Haedryin shouts before she and Toothless exit the Great Hall the doors slamming behind them. Snotlout smirks and leans in next to Asher.

"She thinks you're an idiot." She teases. Asher rolls his eyes and shoves Snotlout to the side.

"Yeah." He agrees dryly and walks forward missing completely the table with the cake before he rams into it. The wood shakes and the ice figurine threatens to fall but Asher manages to catch it at the last second.

The other riders give him irritated expressions and Asher turns looking back at them shrugging, "What? It's fine."

000o000

In the Haddock household, Haedryin sneaks towards her mother's bed, popping up behind the older woman and shaking her shoulder softly, "Psst. Mom, happy birthday."

"Too you." Valka groans sleepily blowing her hair from her face.

Haedriyn laughs and shakes her shoulder, "It's your birthday!"

"Too me." Valka mumbles and rolls over still half asleep. Haedryin laughs nad rips the fur blanket from off her shoulders.

"Come on," She teases and Valka's eyes snap open and she sits up twisting around to look at her daughter with wide eyes.

"It's my birthday?" She asks sounding actually surprised. Haedryin nods smiling happily as she clasps her fingers together as Toothless leans over her shoulder smiling happily.

"Mhhm and it's going to be perfect." Haedryin assures and grabs her mother's fingers helping her from the bed, "Because _, you've never had a real birthday with me, except of course the ones you spent inside the Sanctuary. So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate and be your birthday date, if I may."_

Valka pulls her hair back into a ponytail watching Haedriyn for a second as she sneezes and rubs her nose several small Snow Furries flying around the room. Valka stares at them for a few seconds before turning her gaze to her daughter, "Honey, I'm thinkin you might have a cold."

"I don't get colds." Haedryin assures with a small laugh. She mounts Toothless's back and hands a thin piece of twine to her parent. "Just follow the string."

"Wait, what?" Valka repeats.

Several minutes later the Haddock follows the twine through the village Cloudjumper trailing after the two as Haedryin rests on Toothless's neck the two staring at Valka's back happily, _"I've got big plans I've got surprises for today, nothing and I mean nothing's going to get in our way. I've worked for weeks planned everything within my power, I even got Gobber and Snotlout to take a shower."_

….

The twins leaning against Barf and Belch's necks blink their eyes open blurry from where they were sleeping as several small Snow Furries climb all over them than onto a table with beverages. The two sit up in sync and grab the edge of the table trying to find the Snow Furries causing a large pitcher of water to dump onto them.

….

 _"If someone wants to hold me back I'd like to see them try."_ Haedryin sings as she watches Valka pull out several wooden dragon figures the Haddock smiling softly. _"I'm on the birthday plan attack. I'm practically giving you the ability to fly!"_

The two race into the plaza where Valka grabs a bouquet of lilys adding it to the ever growing pile in her arms. Haedryin watching her sneezes once again, five Snow Furries taking air.

" _I'm making today a perfect day for you. I'm making today a blast, if it's the last thing I do."_ Haedryin says swaying on her feet as she hands Valka a shield painted with their family, Toothless, Cloudjumper, Valka, Haedryin, Stormfly and Asher.

" _For everything you are to me, Mom and all you've been through, I'm making today a perfect day for you-ooo!_ Achoo! Achoo!" Haedryin sneezes as the two glide through the air over the forest. Valka watches the small blasts of snow her eyes widening.

"They come in sixes!"

"I'm fine! Achoo!" Haedriyn responses wiping her nose again despite the redness starting to appear under her eyes.

….

In the Great Hall, the five riders track down the Snow Furries trying to keep them under control as the doors are thrown open and dozens more fly into the room their eyes landing on the cake and widening happily.

….

" _Surprise surprise this one especially_ -Achoo!" Haedryin yelps as dropping the fishing hook she was handing her mother. The older Haddock catches it staring at her with concerned eyes.

" _Wow! You've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time you go home and get some rest._ " Valka responds and Haedryin shakes her head firmly and grabs her mother's forearm stumbling forward.

" _We are not stopping because the next one is the be._..ah...achoo!" Haedryin yelps the circles under her eyes growing as she sways worse. Valka stares at her in concern as but the younger of the two forces a tight smile and moves towards Toothless swinging onto his back.

"Honey you've gotta go lie down." Valka protests and Haedryin swings a cloak around her shoulders shaking her head.

" _No way we have to paint the town."_

 _"But you need medical attention-_ " Valka starts and Haedryin shakes her head firmly and they move forward towards the forge as Gobber pokes his head out grinning.

"Are you sick, how 'bout a cold remedy of my own invention!"

Haedryin stares at the bottle for a second before shaking her head, "No thanks."

Valka grabs the glass, "We'll take it."

 _"We're making today a perfect day for you_." Some of the younger Berkian children sing as Haedryin leads them looking back at her mother smiling.

" _We're making today a special day."_

 _"We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true!"_

 _"Wishes come true!"_

 _"We love you Valka Haddock!"_

 _"And I love you to."_

 _"So we're making today a perfect day. A fabulous day in every way! We're making today a perfect day!"_

Haedriyn turns to her mother smiling and starts to lead her forward.

….

The Great Hall is a contained chaos, no matter what the riders do the Snow Furries are obsessed with getting the cake. Asher swings Ruffnut's helmet forward knocking several over as Fishlegs leaps on others.

Several of the smaller ones fire tiny ice blasts causing the sign to fall.

The twins leap forward gathering the papers, "We'll fix it!" They declare.

The Snow Furries dive forward towards the cake and Snotlout shakes her head leaping forward and smacking several away with a shield. Asher slams his axe blade on the edge of a table writing it.

"All fixed!" The twins declare.

Fishlegs, Snotlout and Asher twist their heads around staring at the sign with wide eyes.

"Hippy balard Vartha yak!?" Asher reads in disbelief.

….

With the sun setting in the distance, Haedryin and Valka start to climb towards the grassy hill covered in dragon nip, having left their dragons behind in the woods so they wouldn't ruin the surprise. "Come on," Haedryin croaks looking seconds from passing out. "Now we climb."

Valka shakes her head, "Iyn that's too much, you need to rest."

Iyn shakes her head and moves forward through the woods breaking into the grassy hill, " _We need to get on our birthday chills-I mean thrills! Making dreams, making plans, go, go, go! Follow the string to the Zippleback bomb you are a wonderful Mom!"_

"..Haedryin?" Valka asks hesitantly.

"Wha? I'm fine." Haedryin assures and drags her mother forward before releasing her and spinning several times as she can't find her footing through her blurry vision. " _We're gonna climb! We're going to sing! Follow this string to the sing. Happy, happy, happy, merry, merry, merry, merry-"_

Haedryin's prosthetic catches on the stump left there and without fully processing whats going on she starts to fall off the cliffside _. "-hot...cold...hot..cold-"_

Valka drops everything she's holding and lunges for her daughter grabbing her arm and dragging her back towards the hill, _"Birthday!"_ Haedryin finishes her eyes slipping shut as she stumbles backwards into her mother's arms.

Valka sits down and grabs her daughter resting a hand on her forehead, "Darling, look at you. You've got a fever you're burning up." She sighs and Headryin echoes her, _"Alright we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on admit it to yourself."_ Valka prods.

Haedriyn leans into her shoulder looking up at her with wide tired eyes, "Alright, I have a cold."

Much later that night, Toothless and Cloudjumper land. Valka swings off her dragons back and helps Headryin off of Toothless leading the distorted chieftess towards the Great Hall where Gothi would most likely be at this time. Haedryin sighs leaning against her mother's shoulder wrapping her arms around herself in a hug, "I'm sorry Mom. I just wanted to celebrate one birthday with you but I can't again."

Valka smiles softly and rubs Haedryin's upper arm, "You didn't miss anything. Lets just get you to bed."

She shoves open the Great Hall doors and the Snow Furries scattered around everywhere as the Berkians battle them group together elevating the cake and the Berkians break into wide smiles the dragons firing several fireballs that explode in bright colors, "Wow!" Valka exclaims moving forward her eyes wide.

Haedryin hangs back blinking several times as she stares at it, "Wow…" She echoes.

" _We're making today a perfect day for you. We're making today a smiley face while smiling at you!"_ The Berkians chorus leading Valka forward.

Ruffnut tosses the cake to her brother and grins, " _There's a fine line between chaos_ ," She starts.

" _And a hullabaloo!"_ Tuffnut finishes.

 _"We're making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day! V-A-L-K-A!"_ The Snow Furies leap upwards forming the letters as Valka rests a hand over her heart her eyes wide with happiness, " _Making today a perfect day for you!"_

"Happy birthday!" Gobber roars and lifts up his prosthetic hook covered in bells and other dangling ribbons.

 _"Making today a happy day for you!"_ The Berkians shout as Haedriyn moves forward rubbing her nose along her sleeve sneezing several more of the small dragons into existence.

"Perfect day!" Haedryin repeats and Valka turns towards her shaking her head softly laughing.

"Okay, to bed with you." She says. Headryin shakes her head and moves forward.

"No, wait, wait! All that's left is for the chieftess to blow the birthday bugle horn!"

Valka shakes her head firmly, "Oh, no, no, no!"

Haedryin leans next to the horn and sneezes. Thousands of miles away in the ocean Temperamental lifts his head up slightly the Bewilderbeasts eyes widening before the giant snowball smashes into his head.

Back at Berk in Haedriyn's room, Valka sits on the edge of her bed, Toothless curled on the rock slab as Asher hands a bowl of broth to the Haddock. Haedryin's circles are worse and her eyes are flickering open and shut.

"Best birthday present ever." Valka declares as she shoves a spoonful of the broth into her daughter's mouth. The blanket wrapped around her shoulders shifts and Haedryin's green eyes lift to Valka.

"Which one?" She asks tiredly.

Valka smiles, "Letting me take care of you."

"Achoo!"

…

On Dragon's Edge, Asher throws open the ice palaces doors as Tuffnut and Ruffnut lead the hundreds of small dragons forward, "This way Tuffnut Jr. And Tuffnut Jr. Jr. And Tuffnut Jr. Jr. Jr. and Ruffnut Jr. and Snarky."

* * *

 **Authors Note: ;)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
